Bulletproof
by Mama King
Summary: E se pessoas com super-poderes existissem? E se uma perseguição contra essas pessoas estivesse para acontecer? Uma garota cheia de truques na manga conseguiria detê-la?
1. Introduzindo a minha realidade

_Oieee, aparecendo com uma fic muito estranha e um pouquinho absurda. Me inspirei em muita coisa, e se virem erros me avisem._

_Aliás, eu quero falar uma coisa muito séria para vocês. Eu percebo que muita gente lê as fics mas não manda comentários, não manda sua opinião a respeito do que leu!... É um pouco triste._

_Por isso eu tenho um pedido a fazer aos meus leitores: Leiam, e se gostarem, por favor mandem reviews, porque eu só continuarei se receber respostas._

_Se não gostarem, falem o porque de não terem gostado. Como eu poderei melhorar se vocês não falarem nada?_

_Bom, informações da fic:_

_É de minha autoria,mas não tenho certeza de que shipper será: Se faço uma NaruXSaku ou SakuXOutro personagem._

_Quem me conhece sabe que eu sou chegada em NaruSaku, mas dessa vez eu não sei que casal faço._

_~le~indecisa~_

_A fic provavelmente terá de 5 a 10 capítulos (pensando graaaande ^.^/) e eu estou criando aos poucos, e espero que vocês participem do meu processo criativo, dando ideias e sugestões, afinal, quem está lendo são vocês, então vocês mandam! _

_Espero que participem, afinal, do que adianta eu escrever para o vazio? _

_Boa leitura! ;3_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bulletproof**_

**_._**

* * *

** _"_**_O poder corrompe. O poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente.**"**_

_John Emerich Edward Dalberg-Acton _

* * *

Vai parecer estranho; E é.

Vai parecer mentira; Mas não é.

É absurdo? Sim.

Mas sou eu, e isso eu não posso mudar.

Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, e por mais absurdo que pareça, eu tenho poderes.

Não são poderes de voar ou de visão raio x, acreditem, eu já tentei. Eu tenho habilidades mentais, físicas, além de níveis de resistência mais altos que o normal. Eu sei, parece uma grande mentira, mas não, não é uma pegadinha ou coisa parecida. Por um motivo estranho e desconhecido, eu tenho vários poderes, ao invés de só um.

Mas isso também se deve ao fato de que eu treino desde os meus 6 anos de idade(tenho 15), e acabei aperfeiçoando muitos dos meus poderes.

Acho que vocês não estão entendendo bem, não é? Vamos começar do começo, onde tudo começou.

Desde que eu tenho 4 anos de idade , eu moro com os meus pais em uma casa muito fofa numa cidade chamada Konoha, é uma casa mediana, tem quartos o suficiente para mim e para meus pais e ainda sobra, temos um jardim enorme que fica aos cuidados de minha mãe, Hikari, e uma mini-oficina que meu pai, Takezo,montou na garagem para cuidar de seus carros.

Desde pequena, eu percebi que conseguia fazer coisas que as outras crianças não conseguiam fazer. Teve uma vez que eu levantei o balanço de metal mesmo com as crianças nele, só para pegar a guia do meu cachorrinho que tinha se prendido... E outros eventos mais estranhos ainda, como conseguir mover coisas só de pensar em movê-las, nunca ficar doente (isso mesmo, eu nunca fiquei doente, nem uma gripe, nada), e por ai vai.

Meus pais sempre foram muito compreensíveis comigo, quando fiz 6 anos meu pai decidiu me por para fazer artes marciais, dizendo que se eu tinha força, deveria aprender a usá-la.( e não parou nas artes marciais, boxe também foi uma das artes de combate que treinei, aliás, treino até hoje. Kickboxing é outra arte marcial que eu nunca parei de praticar, já que alem de ser útil para moldar a minha força, me ajuda a relaxar) Eu nunca parei para pensar que as ações deles eram muito naturais, e que eu ter poderes não era nada natural. E foi aí que eu percebi que meus pais também tinham poderes.

Minha mãe tem exatamente alguns dos poderes que eu também tenho, os poderes físicos, tem uma super força extraordinária, além de ser super inteligente (esse, infelizmente, em mim não é bem desenvolvido). Meu pai tem os poderes mentais, telecinese e afins. Além de uma super resistência, quando se machuca, a cura é muito rápida, mas raramente ele se machuca, teve uma vez que uma faca que minha mãe estava afiando caiu em cima dele, e não aconteceu nada. Meio que... Muito estranho.

Eu tenho esse poder, posso ficar numa situação que me machucaria feio, mas saio ilesa, por isso gosto de praticar muitos esportes, porque por mais que eu seja acertada, eu não vou me machucar. E incrível.

Bom, agora que entenderam, vou falar o que acontece agora. Estou no 1° ano do ensino médio, não sou muito bonita (ter poderes e ser bonita seria demais né?), tenho excêntricos cabelos rosa (sim, eu sei. Mas isso não é a coisa mais estranha em mim, afinal), olhos verdes e uma testa enorme. Embora todos os meus amigos digam que melhorei muito, eu sei que tenho um testão. Tenho um corpo mediano, não muito cheio, não muito magro, está bom para mim.

Antes que pensem que eu só vivo para treinar e ser uma super garota –não-, eu tenho a vida de uma adolescente quase normal. Embora eu não goste de festas ou de beber, não ter nenhum vicio, a não ser treinar, gosto de ler, gosto de escrever, gosto de conversar, gosto de ver seriados policiais que são minha paixão... Eu sou normal nos outros aspectos. Eu sei que garotas da minha idade gostam de outro tipo de coisas, mas eu não me interesso nada em ir ao shopping ou assistir a um show de alguma bandinha colorida. Eu gosto de ficar em casa na frente da lareira (quando é inverno) lendo ou na minha varanda (quando é verão) também lendo.

Meu melhor amigo se chama Sasuke, ele é super gamado na minha amiga chamada Hinata. Mas ele diz que ela merece coisa melhor e talz... Idiota. Ela também é apaixonada por ele, mas tem vergonha demais. E eu to no meio disso tudo e não posso falar nada. E super legal... Muita ironia agora.

Na minha escola, que tem um nome super criativo, Konoha Ensino Fundamental e Médio Fiss (não tenho ideia do porque do "Fiss", mas fazer o que?), existem os grupinhos. Tão criativos...

Existem os populares, e também as lideres de torcida. São tão legais e meigas... Como cobras preparando o bote (mas eu nem posso falar mal de cobras em geral, já que o Sasuke tem uma fixação por elas, sempre as defendendo), super delicadas. Elas têm um problema comigo, principalmente duas delas: Ino Yamanaka e Karin Kleboo( Nome muito estranho), tem uma fixação por querer me irritar. Mal sabem elas que todos os acidentes que acontecem com elas sou eu que causo. O quê? Tenho que usar meu poder para o bem, e nada mais maravilhoso que usá-los para parar essas malvadas.

O Sasuke sabe dos meus poderes, e diz que eu deveria usá-los para algo mais útil do que fazer Karin e Ino caírem ou coisa pior. Ele também tem um poder, que é encantamento de animais. Principalmente cobras. Além de criar ilusões com um poder ocular muito maneiro. O conheci no _Taekwondo_, quando ganhei a luta contra ele, o coitado tentou usar uma das ilusões em mim, mas o meu pai tinha me ensinado há tempos como fechar a minha mente para intrusões ( e eu naquele tempo achando que era pura perda de tempo...) e eu simplesmente dei um soco na cara dele. Como dizem, foi amizade a segunda porrada.

A família dele também tem esse poder ocular, e o seu irmão, o lindíssimo Itachi ( O quê? Ele é muito lindo, vocês deveriam ver), controla corvos. Acho que cada um na família controla algum animal.

Hoje em dia, ele me ensinou alguns truques, e eu acabei me afeiçoando a lobos e raposas. E eu ensinei a ele umas manhas de controle mental, não deixar a mente aberta para intrusões. Além de treinarmos juntos.

A Hinata, tem um poder ocular da família dela, tem uma visão de 360° graus, além de poder detectar qualquer elemento ao seu redor ela também tem o poder de ver através de objetos sólidos, e como se fosse um raio x. Muito legal. Por ter todas essas capacidades, ela seria muito capaz de fazer algum estilo de combate, mas a Hina não gosta de violência, então não treina seus poderes. Eu acho um desperdício, mas eu tenho meus charmes e sempre consigo arrastar a Hina para algum treino meu e ela acaba treinando comigo.

Bom, se você conseguiu absorver tudo isso, parabéns, eu ainda estou no processo.

Mas sabe, eu me pergunto: Se eu conheci o Sasuke que tem poderes, além da família dele, a Hina e também sua família, quantas pessoas por aí também tem poderes?

E quantas delas vão usá-los para o mal? Quantas pessoas serão corrompidas pelos seus poderes?

* * *

_E aí? O que acharam? Muuuuito absurdo?Devo deletar? Ideias? Sugestões? _

_Realmente espero que vocês opinem, falem, conversem, se quiserem podem até mandar MP se tiverem ideias ou simplesmente quiserem mandar sua opinião. Aceito sugestões de todos! _

_Bom, até a próxima se a fic tiver uma boa resposta, _

**_._**

**_. _**

_Mama_

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Mais um dia na rotina

Gente, outro capitulo. Foi rápido não é?

Fui dar uma checada nas reviews agora pouco e vi uma review um pouco... Grossa.

"_isso faz perder o pouco de credibilidade que a fic poderia ter..." _

__Senhorita Bells, eu não iria enganar meus leitores como você sugeriu em sua review. Eu postei o capitulo, mas por algum motivo, ele não entrou. Infelizmente esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Antes de ser tão mal-educada (não posso chamar de outra coisa, e se discordar, fale), pense.

Obrigada por dar sua opinião dizendo o quão ruim você achou meu inicio de fic, acredito que é assim que eu posso melhorar. Mas existem formas e formas de falar. Mas foi bom você ter dado sua opinião, agradeço mesmo que sua forma de se expressar não tenha sido uma das melhores.

Bom, agora_**repostando meu capitulo**, _espero que gostem. E sigam o exemplo da senhorita Bells, **_se não gostarem,_** **_digam._**

_Mas de uma forma mais educada, porque educação não mata ninguém. _

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bulletproof**_

**_._**

* * *

_Desculpa, mas minha rotina não permite que eu seja a Barbie._

_Tati Bernardi _

* * *

Eu adoro acordar com o cheiro de panquecas pela manhã. Sinceramente, isso dá uma lufada de coragem para enfrentar o meu dia.

Principalmente se são as panquecas da minha mãe... Simplesmente deliciosas.

Bom, hora de levantar da minha caminha gostosa e me trocar para ir para um lugar maravilhoso, super divertido e cheio de pessoas maravilhosas: A MINHA ESCOLA!

Meu quarto é até espaçoso, as paredes são vermelhas (muito embora minha mãe diga que cores fortes em espaços para descanso não são boas, eu adoro) e os móveis são pretos e brancos. Meu quarto tem banheiro (todos comemoram), o que me faz gastar menos tempo esperando alguém sair para que eu finalmente possa tomar meu banho.

Dirijo-me ao meu armário e pego meu uniforme, que é super estiloso: Uma blusa branca com o nome Konoha Fiss ( MUITA CRIATIVIDADE) e com o mascote do colégio: Uma coruja. Eu não sei quem projetou isso, mas estava totalmente drogado. Mas eu gosto de corujas, isso eu não posso negar. Prossigo no meu ritual diário, pegando minhas roupas e me dirigindo ao banheiro para uma longa ducha.

Enquanto tomo banho, penso no que refleti ontem. Se existem mais pessoas como eu por aí. E se essas pessoas usam seus poderes para o bem. Porque se existem famílias inteiras, como a minha, a dos Hyuuga e a dos Uchihas, por que não existem mais por aí?

- Sakura querida, você vai se atrasar se não for mais rápida nesse banho.

Por isso que eu não posso refletir, eu simplesmente me perco nos meus pensamentos.

* * *

Desço a escada já vestida e pronta para ir, o cheiro da comida da minha mãe invade meus pulmões como um soco nas costelas. Violentamente.

- Bom dia filha! – Diz minha mãe enquanto virava as panquecas, digna de uma chefe de cozinha que ela é. Minha mãe não tem os cabelos rosados como eu, aliás, ninguém na família tem essa cor nas madeixas. Seus cabelos são num tom castanho quase avermelhado, em minha opinião eu não me queixaria se tivesse nascido com esse tom de cor. Seus olhos são verdes, mas um verde mais escuro que o meu. Ela é magra e com uma altura normal para uma mulher adulta. Sempre a achei a mulher mais bonita do mundo. E mais forte também.

- Bom dia mãe – Digo dando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Animada hoje em?

- Claro, hoje irei ter muito trabalho no restaurante.

Minha mãe é dona e chefe em um restaurante chamado "Sisteurn's" ( Por que a pessoa que inventou o nome do meu colégio não foi criativa como minha mãe?), e está sempre com pedidos enormes para alguma reunião importante ou festa de algum granfino.

- A sim, a senhora tem aquele pedido para aquela confraternização dos Uchiha, não é? – Os pais do Sasuke são um tipo de granfinos, embora a dona Mikoto não seja uma metida perua. O Sasuke me intimou a ir nessa confraternização, mas eu vou dar um perdido nele, afinal, eu não quero usar vestido e ter que me comportar feito uma dama do século 15.

- Confraternização que a senhorita foi convidada. – Como ela...?

- Bom dia querida. – Olho para trás e vejo meu pai. Eu esqueci completamente que de vez em quando ele esquece que eu tenho privacidade e acaba lendo meus pensamentos –Desculpe querida, mas você esqueceu a regra número um.

- Estar sempre de mente fechada quando sei da existência de alguém com poderes psíquicos no recinto. – Falo sistematicamente, afinal, decorei essa regra desde os meus 9 anos de idade. – Mas ainda sim não é justo que você fique lendo meus pensamentos, é muito pessoal e me sinto violada.

- Sim, sim, desculpe. Mas você não vai dar um perdido no seu amigo só porque não quer usar vestido. – Agora que tranquei minha mente posso falar da aparência do meu pai. Ele tem um cabelo vermelho, que nessa família e o mais próximo que chega de rosa. Tem olhos castanhos escuros e é alto. Eu e minha mãe somos anãs perto dele. Até o Sasuke tem que crescer mais um pouco para alcançá-lo.

- Que feio Sakura! E você não tem como fugir, pois eu já comprei o seu vestido.

- Mas mãe... – Digo enquanto me sento na cadeira e me sirvo para o café da manhã – A senhora sabe o quanto eu odeio usar vestido, salto e essas coisas.

- Mas nada senhorita. Você fica linda quando usa vestido. E eu quero que você esteja lá para provar minha comida oras! – Diz minha mãe sorrindo.

- Tudo bem... Não vou ter como fugir mesmo.

- Ótimo! – Ela fala enquanto tentava agarrar um vidrinho que estava no alto do armário. Sou só eu ou sinto que isso não vai dar certo?

- Não querida, eu também acho que dará errado. – Fala meu pai se intrometendo novamente em meus pensamentos.

- Pai! Vá ajudar a mamãe!

- Mas será tão engraçada a reação dela... - Diz com uma cara maléfica

- Pai!

- AHHH! – E como eu disse, não deu certo mesmo. Mamãe colocou muita força enquanto se equilibrava perto do armário, e com tanta força o armário partiu. Esse é o lado ruim da super força. Se desconcentre um pouco e uma catástrofe estará por vir. – VOCES NEM SE DIGNARAM A ME AJUDAR?

- Minha hora, até depois mãe, tchau pai! – Digo correndo e acabando minhas panquecas, nunca é bom estar no mesmo lugar que minha mãe quando ela está com raiva.

- Sua traidora, vai me deixar com a fera? – Diz papai com uma cara de dar pena. Tivesse pensado mais antes de ter invadido meus pensamentos – Vingança? Sério?

- Quem é fera aqui, em senhor Takezo? – Última frase que escuto antes de sair correndo para pegar carona com o Sasuke que já estava na frente de casa.

- Sua mãe quebrou outro armário? – O emo-chan me pergunta. Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente é uma coisinha irritante, que com certeza enforcar é a primeira coisa que você pensa em fazer quando o vê.

- Sim... Já é o quinto só nesse mês. – Falo cansada

- Então, você vai na confraternização não é? – Pergunta enquanto ligava o carro.- É sério, eu não vou aguentar sozinho.

- Mas a Hina vai estar lá... – solto para ver a reação. Como sempre, bochechas coradas. Own, coisinha fofinha!

- Você é uma mongolóide sabia Sakura Haruno? – Fala enquanto luta contra o rubor.

- Você faz questão de me lembrar disso todo dia Sasuke-tomate-chan, não precisa se preocupar. Eu sei bem.

- Não me chame disso. É muito degradante. – Fala fazendo um biquinho. Sinceramente, quem vê esse garoto por ai pensa que ele é uma pessoa séria e sem sentimentos, que age como uma maquina. Engana-se totalmente.

- Hai, hai, Sasuke-tomate-baka-chan. – Falo rindo da cara envergonhada do meu amigo.

- Pronto sua mongolóide, chegamos a maravilhosa escola Fiss merda. – Viram que maravilha de apelido o Sasuke-tomate-chan deu para a escola? Por isso eu o adoro.

- Adorei, vai para a coleção.- Falo rindo. Temos uma coleção de nomes para gozar do Konoha Fiss. Fiss merda, Fiss tudo menos o tema, Fiss um bebum ... E por aí vai. Alguns são muito idiotas. Não, todos são idiotas.

- Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun!

Olhamos para trás e vemos a Hinata chegar correndo. Ela tem essa mania de achar que sempre está atrasada e vem correndo para os lugares. É quase como o coelho de Alice no país das maravilhas. Às vezes é assustador, já que ela fica um pouco afobada demais para não se atrasar. Mas amo ela é já era. E o Sasuke também a ama, e eu vou fazê-lo admitir.

- Bom dia Hina. – Digo passando o braço pelo seu ombro. Vejo Sasuke dar um aceno envergonhado para Hinata e ser chamado por um garoto aleatório – De novo achando que está atrasada?

- Mas eu não quero me atrasar. Odeio isso. – Ela fala enquanto olha discretamente para Sasuke que está conversando com o garoto aleatório. O Sasuke é bem comunicativo quando quer alguma coisa.

- Você deveria falar com ele. – Digo baixinho em seu ouvido. O ato de corar foi automático.

- Ele não se interessaria por alguém como eu. – Diz tristemente. Esse seria um momento bom para usar minha força e bater a cabeça dessa menina na parede.

- Ai Hinata… - Seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse falar que o Sasuke gosta dela. Maldita promessa.

O sinal toca e é hora de ir para a sala. Infelizmente a Hina é da outra turma, o que é muito triste para o meu casalzinho.

- Vamos Sasuke? – Digo após me despedir da Hina que já foi correndo para sua sala para não se atrasar.

- Vamos. – Diz ele deixando o garoto aleatório no vácuo. Ele é um divo no final das contas. E eu acho que o garoto aleatório nada mais era que o professor Orochimaru. Eca. Eca. Eca. Eca. Eca. De novo dando em cima do Sasuke, professor pedófilo?

Quando entramos na sala damos de cara com as "divas" da escola.

Ino-porca e Karin- Umpa-lumpa – eu sei, eu fui muito criativa nesses apelidos carinhosos.

- Ora, ora, ora se não é a chiclete ambulante. – Diz a Umpa-lumpa com seus óculos que vivem caindo e seu cabelo vermelho menstruação. – Me diz, não te levaram para uma doceria por terem te confundido com uma grande goma de mascar?

- Que meigo Karin, você me chamou de doce. E, além disso, nossa, está melhorando mesmo seu vocabulário, não sabia que conseguia falar mais que duas palavras que não envolvessem você mesma. Nada como elogiar alguém quando se tenta ofender, não é?

Vejo a Umpa-lumpa bufando de raiva, mas, afinal, não fui eu que acabei elogiando ao invés de ofender. Ao meu lado o Sasuke só debochava das duas, mesmo que sua face estivesse neutra. Não, eu não leio pensamentos, só conheço bem essa coisa do meu lado.

- Sentem-se que a aula vai começar seus vagabundos.

Professora Anko… Mulher tão delicada e meiga…

A Anko é professora de matemática, e embora seja rígida, é uma ótima professora para quem quer aprender. Nessas aulas eu me divirto muito, porque a Umpa-lumpa e a porca da cidade não são exatamente boas alunas. E a Anko adora ser sádica com elas. E eu adoro assistir.

E enquanto Anko se dirige a mesa das duas, eu só penso uma coisa: Cadê a pipoca e o refrigerante quando precisamos deles?

- Hora do show? – Pergunta o Sasuke.

- Hora do show. – respondo sorrindo.

- O que significa isso senhorita Yamanaka e Kleboo? Vocês não fizeram o tema que eu passei a uma semana atrás? Vieram para aula para que então? Arejar esse vazio que existe em suas cabeças?

Seria uma longa aula. E até essa confraternização seria um longo dia.


	3. O começo

_Oie gente! Terceiro capitulo fresquinho. Desculpem a demora! Espero que gostem, quero comentários, opiniões e bom... Quero que aproveitem! _

* * *

_A verdadeira esperança é uma qualidade, uma determinação heroica da alma. E a mais elevada forma de esperança é o desespero superado_

_Georges Bernanos _

* * *

- Acho que depois de hoje, a Anko ganhou um lugar no meu coração. **_  
_**

Sakura falou enquanto saiam da sala para irem para casa. A aula de matemática no começo do dia havia sido um sucesso de acordo com ela, afinal, a porca e a Umpa Lumpa tinham sofrido.

_Vitória! - Pensou a garota._

Sasuke olhou para a rosada e revirou os olhos. Quando o assunto era prejudicar aquelas garotas, Sakura se tornava fã de quem quer que fosse que fizesse isso.

- E eu acho que depois de hoje eu vou ligar para o hospício. Está na hora de você voltar para casa. – Falou, sentindo o olhar raivoso da amiga.

- Vai se catar Uchiha. – Disse fazendo um sinal de descaso com as mãos. – Você sabe que se eu fosse para um hospício, provavelmente você perderia sua linda e maravilhosa amiga. Porque, claro, eu iria fazer altas novas amizades lá.

- Quem seria essa linda e maravilhosa amiga? Não conheço ninguém assim. – Disse o moreno irritando Sakura.

- Não me irrita que eu chamo o professor Orochimaru e ele te mostra quem é essa linda e maravilhosa amiga.

Sasuke pôs os dedos dentro da boca sinalizando que iria vomitar. Um típico gesto quando falavam de Orochimaru perto dele. Aquele professor o enojava.

- Eca, você sabe que esse... Essa coisa me assusta.

A rosada sabia que o moreno tinha problemas quando o assunto envolvia o professor. Aquele... _Aquela coisa, _como Sasuke havia chamado o professor, o perseguia desde a oitava série, quando começaram a ter aulas de química com o "coiso".

Mas ela não conseguia evitar rir da cara de pavor do garoto quando via o professor. Como alguém tão corajoso tinha medo de algo tão supérfluo quando aquele homem maluco?

- Vamos logo, a Hina já foi para casa. – Falou Sakura, esperando a reação do garoto.

- Como assim? O sinal acabou de bater, como ela saiu mais cedo?

- Ela me mandou uma mensagem no meio da aula de física e falou que a mãe dela veio buscá-la para que se arrumassem para a festa de hoje mais tarde. – Mostrou a mensagem para o moreno, para acalmá-lo. – Você realmente acha que eu a deixaria sair mais cedo sem uma boa explicação? Não me subestime Sasuke-tomate-chan-ciumento-apaixonado-pela-Hinatinha

Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse um alien.

- De onde você tira esses apelidos?

- Do mesmo lugar que você tira essa idiotice de achar que não é bom o bastante para a Hina. – Disse mostrando a língua para o Uchiha.

- Cala a boca sua mongoloide. Vou te levar para casa logo.

- Vamos! – A garota proferiu essas palavras e logo depois pulou nas costas do moreno – Ipiaiai ôôôôô, HELLO SILVER!

Todos da escola olharam a cena. Mas após verem quem protagonizava, deram de ombros. A Haruno era, com toda certeza, uma maluca de carteirinha. Pobre Uchiha que a aguentava.

- Sakura... Ou você desce dai ou eu te jogo no chão. Escolha. – Disse com calma e tranquilidade. Mas por dentro estava entrando em erupção, como um vulcão de raiva. "_quem essa garota acha que é? Se não fossemos amigos..." _

- Nee, Sasuke-kun, não seja chato e me leve até o carro. Temos que ir. Let's go!

E antes de carregá-la ate o carro, Sasuke só pensou uma última coisa:

_Se não fossemos amigos... _

__;;_ _

- Olá Sasuke-kun! Obrigada por trazer a Sakura em casa.

- Não há de que Haruno-san. Até mais tarde.

Hikari olhou o carro de Sasuke se afastar aos poucos. Sua filha tinha sorte de ter amigos tão bons como aquele garoto. E se as coisas continuassem como estavam, ela precisaria de amizades verdadeiras como aquela.

- Mãe? Manhê? Oi?

Voltou à realidade ao sentir um empurrão de sua filha. Sua bebezinha.

_Seja forte meu amor! - Pensou a mulher- Você irá precisar ser forte. _

- O que foi meu amor? – Perguntou

- Eu que pergunto, já que a senhora ficou ai parada, olhando para o nada por um bom tempo. – Disse Sakura com um olhar interrogador.

_Tão parecida com o pai. _

- Nada filha. Bom, eu tenho que ir dar os toques finais na arrumação de alguns pratos da confraternização. Só estava te esperando mesmo. Não queria que chegasse em casa e a encontrasse vazia. – Disse sorrindo

- A senhora já vai então? – Fala a garota já se encaminhando a entrada da casa

- Sim. Seu almoço está no micro-ondas okay? – Disse entrando no carro e dando a ré – Sakura...

- Sim mãe? – Questiona a menina voltando de repente – O que foi?

- Só... Só tome cuidado sim?

A pequena Haruno sorri.

- Sempre. Bom trabalho!

Hikari sorri e se dirige ao salão de festas.

_Ela terá de ser forte - ponderou- Mas ela é minha filha, e minha filha sempre é forte. _

_;;_

Finalmente em casa, pensou a garota de cabelos rosados ao cair em sua cama.

Nada como dormir um pouco antes de ter que ir se arrumar para a confraternização que todos queriam que fosse.

_Só não entendo porque querem tanto que eu vá. Odeio essas festas, e se não fosse por minha família e amigos... Cama o dia todo! –_Pensou

Antes que caísse no sono, o telefone toca.

_- _MALDITO TELEFONE! – Diz a garota – Eu estava quase dormindo!

Levanta-se e se dirige até o telefone. _A pessoa que ligou iria escutar poucas e boas!- _Pensou.

- Alô?

_- Cuidado. _

- Quem fala? Como assim cuidado?

_- O pior inimigo é aquele que não é percebido. _

_- _Ahn? Olha, essa brincadeira é de péssimo gosto.

- _Não fique perto de estátuas, sabe, elas não são confiáveis_

_- _Estátuas...? _– _Silêncio na linha - Alô?

Quem quer que tenha ligado, havia desligado. _Estátuas...? _

__;;_ _

- Você está linda Sakura-chan!

- Você também Hina!

Finalmente havia chego a hora da festa no Salão de festas dos Uchiha. A decoração estava impecável, em tons de bege, preto e branco, a festa seguia em um estilo refinado, ao mesmo tempo em que estava despojado.

_Mamãe – _Pensou Sakura – _Só ela consegue uma decoração tão boa assim. _

Sakura olhou para si mesma e pensou que talvez até gostasse de usar vestidos. O que usava era vermelho, ia até os joelhos, tinha um decote casual. Ao mesmo tempo em que não mostrava nada, mostrava alguma coisa. Não era nem uma coisa, nem outra. Era simples, mas tinha estilo. Como sempre, sua mãe havia acertado.

Hinata como sempre estava linda. Mas aquele vestido em tons de azul claro e escuro, tomara que caia, indo até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos a deixava mais bela ainda.

_Alguém vai babar quando a vir –_ Pensou maliciosamente a Haruno.

- Enfim, você sabe qual o motivo dessa confraternização?

- Itachi vai entrar para a empresa. Você não sabia?

Dando um sorriso nervoso, Sakura falou:

- Acho que não recebi o memorando. Mas onde ele está? Temos que dar os parabéns! – Disse entusiasmada.

- Ele está ali, perto das estátuas.

Como se recebesse um balde de gelo a garota pensou

_Estátuas. _

- Acho-as lindas. Embora eu perceba que desde a última vez que vim aqui elas mudaram um pouco. Estranho, não é? Bom, devem ter as trocado.

_"Não fique perto de estátuas, sabe, elas não são confiáveis"_

- Hina, fique longe de qualquer estatua que você vir okay?

- Mas por quê? - A garota dos olhos perolados indagou

- Só faça o que eu pedi, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Sakura-chan.

- E trate de achar o Sasuke. Acho que temos problemas. – Disse antes de sair. E se tivesse virado para trás, teria visto umas das estátuas se mexerem perto da saída.

_;;_

- [...] E eu recebi essa ligação com essa pessoa falando isso hoje mais cedo.

A mãe de Sakura a encarou com aqueles olhos, tão parecidos com os da filha, mas que ao mesmo tempo mostravam dúvida, incerteza, raiva e insegurança. Nunca Sakura havia visto esses sentimentos nos olhos da mãe. O que merda estava acontecendo e ela não sabia?

- Mãe, me conta o que está acontecendo.

- Eu achei que teríamos tempo.

- Tempo para que?

- Para te explicar tudo. Mas acho que não teremos tanta sorte assim. Olha filha...

Um estrondo foi ouvido no terraço de fora.

Sakura e sua mãe correram em direção ao terraço, o salto alto de ambas atrapalhava na hora da corrida. Habilmente, Sakura jogou-os fora e pegou em sua bolsa seus all-stars. _Sempre pronta – _Pensou a garota.

- Essa é uma ótima hora para que você me conte tudo mãe. – falou a rosada enquanto corriam.

- Existem pessoas que nos perseguem. Pessoas que querem se aproveitar de nossos poderes para praticarem o mal. – Começou a mulher, sabendo que o tempo da verdade havia chegado – Eu não sei direito para que eles nos querem, qual o plano que eles tem, mas acho que nos querem vivos para fazerem testes ou coisa parecida. Escutei que querem fazer um exercito de pessoas com poderes, mas não tenho certeza.

- E o que fazemos? – Falou enquanto tentava absorver tudo que a mãe falava

- Nós lutamos para proteger quem amamos Sakura.

Ao avistarem a porta que era a entrada para o terraço, a mãe de Sakura deu um soco na porta, fazendo com que a mesma e a parede quebrassem com o golpe.

Os olhos das pessoas que estavam ali se direcionaram para a origem do barulho.

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é a bela Hikari e sua linda filha. Vieram se juntar a festa? – Falou um belo homem, que embora fosse muito bonito, irradiava mal pelos poros. Tinha cabelos brancos penteados para trás, vestia um terno com os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos, mostrando seu peito malhado. Se Sakura não tivesse visto algumas pessoas ali, sendo acuados por aquele monstro, teria parado um momento para olhar aquela beleza.

_Se controla! – _A garota se bateu mentalmente.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou rudemente a mãe de Sakura.

- Oh, não sejamos mal educados. Meu nome é Hidan e eu vim buscar vocês. Por bem ou por mal, devo dizer. – Falou de uma forma sensual – Vamos brincar?

- Só se for no inferno- Proferiu a mãe de Sakura antes de partir para cima de Hidan. Seus golpes pareciam não surtir efeito no homem, que ao recebê-los, parecia só sorrir mais e mais.

- Nada como sentir uma mão meiga e delicada numa noite tão bela como essa. – E murmurou algumas palavras antes de dar um soco no rosto da Haruno mais velha. A mulher voou alguns metros, mas logo se levantou e voltou a luta. – Se fosse qualquer um, tenho certeza que estaria no chão ainda, ou provavelmente morto. Mas como é você... O chefe estava certo, você será um acréscimo agradável à coleção.

Sakura estava paralisada. Aquele homem falava de sua mãe como se a mesma fosse um objeto, algo para completar alguma coisa. Seu sangue ferveu ao perceber que o homem não se abalava com os golpes de sua mãe, golpes estes que destruíam tudo, menos o homem. E ela se perguntava como ninguém havia escutado e vindo checar todo aquele barulho. A não ser...

A não ser que o homem que se nomeou de Hidan tivesse vindo com amigos.

Olhou em volta e viu destroços das estátuas. Mas não foram quebradas por algum golpe de sua mãe, não, estavam assim quando chegaram. Viu que na roupa do homem tinha uma areia, parecidíssima com a que tinha nas estátuas.

_Ele estava dentro, e provavelmente foi assim que entrou na festa, mesmo com tantos seguranças! _

- Mãe, ele veio dentro dessas estátuas! E devem ter mais desses aqui, eu vi estátuas dessas no salão! – Gritou para a mãe, atraindo a atenção de Hidan.

- Ora, ora, ora... Que inteligente essa sua filhinha. Vou levá-la também, afinal, tal mãe, tal filha. – Falou para a mulher que estava caída no chão. Sakura tremeu com as palavras proferidas pelo homem– Finalmente está caindo? Superestimei-lhe, achei que fosse mais forte. Mas ainda sim você é bem forte.

Hikari olhou com ódio para o indivíduo em sua frente, limpou o sangue que escorria de sua boca, e com dificuldade levantou-se.

- Não é que você não para de me surpreender?

- _Não ouse_. – falou com a voz baixa, mas perigosa. Hidan temeu, mas ainda sim ousou brincar com a mulher em sua frente. _Já está acabada. Não é mais uma ameaça. – _Pensou

- O quê? Pegar a sua filhinha? – Disse rindo – Eu vou pegá-la, mas lógico, me aproveitar um pouquinh...

E antes que acabasse a frase, teve seu pescoço quebrado pela mãe de Sakura.

- Não ouse tocar na minha filha seu escroto. – Disse antes de chutar o corpo já sem vida do homem. – Vamos filha, se o que você disse é verdade, temos que salvar o resto das pessoas lá dentro.

Sakura olhou com assombro para a mãe. Ela havia matado um homem!

- Sakura, vem! Não temos tempo a perder! – Disse Hikari, mas ao olhar para trás, viu a face de sua filha contorcida em puro espanto. – Filha, você está bem?

- Ele queria nos pegar mãe. E deve ter mais gente assim lá dentro. Eu não estou entendendo o que está acontecendo, e eu odeio isso. Odeio isso. – Falava sem parar para respirar com as mãos na cabeça.

- Filha, o que eu vou te falar agora, você tem que entender. Não é certo matar, mas matar para proteger quem amamos é a única coisa que resta. Se eu não conseguir sair daqui hoje – Falou mesmo que Sakura protestasse quando falou isso. – Você tem que ser forte. Eu não sei o que eles queriam. Mas sei que o nome dessa organização é Akatsuki, e eles estão aliados a um homem chamado Madara. Eu e o seu pai temos pesquisado sobre isso a um tempo e...

- Quer dizer que vocês sabiam que esses caras querem nos matar, pegar, seja lá o que for?

- Não queríamos te alarmar antes do necessário. Mas enfim, você sabe que foi treinada por toda sua vida para que quando chegasse um momento assim, você não tivesse essa reação. Eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu me odeio por pedir isso, mas eu preciso. Se os caras lá dentro são fortes feito esse, eu vou precisar. Eu me sinto a pior mãe do mundo ao ter que pedir sua ajuda para quebrar a cara de alguns babacas que pensam que podem destruir a nossa família e os nossos amigos. - E abaixou a cabeça em sinal de tristeza, até sentir seu rosto ser levantado por sua filha, que com uma expressão determinada falou:

- Desculpa mãe, eu me desesperei. Vamos, temos que salvar as pessoas lá dentro. E você é a melhor mãe do mundo ao ter que pedir minha ajuda para quebrar a cara de alguns babacas que pensam que podem destruir nossa família e amigos. Nem que seja a última coisa do mundo, eu irei ajudar e fazer o preciso para ajudar.

- E exatamente assim que se fala – Falou Hikari com um sorriso no rosto. Ficava feliz ao saber que se o mundo estivesse nas mãos da filha, ele teria sorte de contar com ela.


End file.
